Why Aurors should carry hairbrushes
by Maeve Selene
Summary: This is why Arors should carry hairbrushes around with them at all times! AU-Bellatrix is still alive after the war, but still tried to kill Ginny, she doged Molly's spell. Set after the war.


**This story is a little unbelievable but I really needed something to do and I thought of this while I was in the shower this morning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or any other HP Characters, I only own Amilie White, Steven Simmons, Alexander Lyrige, Liam Zakote and Jack Irin, who were created inside my head. **

Over the noise of the shower Amy heard the lock on her back door click open; she quietly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Amy grabbed her wide hairbrush off of the side of the bath and crept down the hallway and into her mother's bedroom.

Two figures dressed in black walked up the stairs and onto the hallway where she had been just a moment ago, one of them pressed a part of the floor that was a little old and it creaked. The two figures stopped and waited, but when they didn't hear a sound, they started moving again, until they were just past Amy's hiding place.

Amy tiptoed out behind them, easily avoiding the parts of the floor that creaked.

She raised the hairbrush above her head and brought it down hard onto the head of one of the figures, the figure collapsed onto the floor.

The other figure spun around and a green light shot out of a stick he was holding, Amy jumped out of the way but felt something cut her shoulder, she didn't dare pause to look.

Without hesitation she brought the hairbrush down on this figures head as well, and he too collapsed on the floor.

She ran back into the bathroom to grab her phone, she should probably call the police.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rodolphus saw his wife crumple to the ground beside him and spun around, he shot off a killing curse and a slicing hex before something hard hit his head, he got a brief glimpse of a terrified looking muggle girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes, who was holding a hairbrush above her head, before the world went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy quickly dialed 999 into her phone and held it up to her ear, she spoke to the police and described what her attackers were wearing, the person on the other end of the phone told her to wait just a moment, and a few seconds later the voice of someone else was on the phone.

"Hello young lady. Could you tell me exactly what these two people look like?" It said.

Amy pushed the hoods off of her attackers' heads,

"Well, one is a woman, with really curly black hair, and who looks quite insane, and the other is a man with dark brown hair and doesn't look quite as insane as the woman."

"Okay, can you tell me if there is a tattoo on their left forearms please?"

Amy looked,

"Yes, there is a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth."

"Could I just ask, how are you still alive? I mean, these two people are extremely dangerous, and even us, a force designated to capturing them, haven't been able to catch them. Actually, just wait there, we'll come to your house and you can explain then."

The phone went dead and Amy shrugged and went into her own bedroom, pulling on underwear, jeans and a tank top, before turning off the shower and going downstairs, still holding her hairbrush.

Then there was a crack and 6 people appeared in her living room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was surprised when his mobile phone rang, the screen told him it was the muggle police department.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello, is this Auror Potter?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Well, we've just gotten a call from a young lady who has been attacked by two people, she says 'they are both in black, one looks like a woman, and the other is a man in a dress,' we have a feeling they may be some of what you call Death Eaters."

"Okay, I'll be at your office in a second; I would like to speak to her."

"Of course, Auror Potter."

Harry immediately apparated to the muggle police department, he saw shock in the man's eyes, but ignored it and held his hand out for the phone,

"Hello young lady. Could you tell me exactly what these two people look like?" He said.

"Well, one is a woman, with really curly black hair, and who looks quite insane, and the other is a man with dark brown hair and doesn't look quite as insane as the woman." The answer came after a moment, the girl sounded scared, Harry couldn't blame her.

"Okay, can you tell me if there is a tattoo on their left forearms please?" Harry asked. If these two were who he thought they were then this girl was a walking miracle.

The answer came again, after another moment,

"Yes, there is a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth."

Harry was extremely shocked,

"Could I just ask, how are you still alive? I mean, these two people are extremely dangerous, and even us, a force designated to capturing them, haven't been able to catch them. Actually, just wait there, we'll come to your house and you can explain then." Then Harry hung up the phone and turned to the man,

"We will take it from here, good day."

Harry then apparated back to the ministry.

He ran into the Auror department and started shouting,

"I need Aurors Weasley, Simmons, Lyrige, Zakote, and Irin, here now!"

"What's up boss?" Asked Jack Irin, Ron also gave him an enquiring look, Harry waited until all of his team was there before he started talking again,

"I think I know where Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange are."

His team got an evil gleam in their eyes, all of them had a family member, or close friend, killed by one of the two. Apart from Ron and Harry himself, but Bellatrix had tried to kill Ginny, so that was good enough to condemn her in their books.

"Let's go"

They all apparated into a smallish living room, a young girl stood in the doorway, she had long brown hair and bright blue eyes, and was holding a wide hairbrush, she was dressed in navy skinny jeans and a white tank top, her hair was wet, as if she had just gotten out of the shower. She looked completely terrified, and was holding a blood covered tissue to her shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A man with messy black hair, that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, and bright green eyes stepped forward, Amy managed to stay where she was and not take a step back,

"Hello, I'm Auror Harry Potter," He introduced himself, "That's Auror Ron Weasley," then pointed at a man with very red hair and blue eyes, "Auror Steven Simmons," a man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, "Auror Alexander Lyrige," a man with brown hair and hazel eyes, "Auror Liam Zakote," a man with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes, "And Auror Jack Irin," a man with straight black hair and icy blue eyes.

Then the man introduced as Auror Weasley spoke up,

"Do you think you could show us where the two people that attacked you are?"

Amy nodded and led them up the stairs, she pointed to the hallway floor, where the two people were lying, knocked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry and his team gaped at the two people lying, knocked out, on the floor. This was definitely Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

He watches Alexander turn to the girl, who they were yet to know the name of.

"Do you think you could tell me your name?" Alex asked.

"I'm Amilie White," She said softly, "But everyone calls me Amy."

Alex nodded, and turned back to examine the heads of the Lestrange's, along with Steven, as they could now see a little bit of blood coming from their heads.

"What happened?" Liam asked the girl now known as Amilie White.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What happened?" Auror Zakote asked her.

Amy paused before answering,

"Well, I heard the door unlock, and hid in my mum's bedroom with my hairbrush, and when they got past the door, I went out and hit the woman over the head with my hairbrush and she collapsed, then the man sent a green light at me and I dodged it, but something else made me get a cut on my shoulder, then I hit him with my hairbrush as well, and he also collapsed."

"Thank you, Amy" Said Auror Irin.

"We will just have to take you to our ministry to question you, okay?" Said Auror Weasley.

"Okay." Said Amy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry took Amy's shoulder,

"This will probably feel a little strange, like you're being squeezed through a small tube," He warned her, then apparated with a crack.

As they appeared in the Ministry of Magic, Harry quickly herded Amy over to the Auror department, and handed her over to Steven.

Then Harry, Ron, and Liam flooed the now stunned Lestrange's over to Azkaban.

They handed them to a guard and quickly flooed away, they didn't want to be there any longer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Harry got home later, his wife Ginny was waiting for him,

"How was your day?" She asked.

Harry grinned at her,

"We caught the Lestrange's!"

"Really! That's brilliant! How?"

"A 12 year old muggle girl knocked them out with her hairbrush, we only got there much later, after she called the police, all we did was take them to Azkaban."

Ginny burst out laughing,

"The two most feared Death Eaters, who even you and your team couldn't catch, were knocked out by a 12 year old muggle with a hairbrush?"

Harry grinned again,

"Yep!"

Perhaps he should make a requirement that every Auror was to carry a hairbrush around with them at all times.

**Hope you like it! Please review! – Maeve Selene**


End file.
